Flirtation
by unfoldingbliss
Summary: Raquel had laughed when Zatanna complained about Billy's silly schoolboy crush on her, never suspecting that she had the very same effect on the boy with the static touch [Raquel/Virgil drabbles]
1. Maybe

She appeared on the superhero scene a week away from his tenth birthday.

Along with Icon, Dakota City's newest champion, she battled it out with a few rogues that had escaped from Arkham Asylum. Their names were Harley and Ivy and Virgil had been particularly terrified of the plant lady. Her skin was green and her eyes almost seemed to have a hypnotic hold on any male fifty feet away from her. He and his family had been in the crowd downtown when Icon and Rocket confronted the duo, his father keeping them hidden underneath a bench. Although his view was a bit obscured, Virgil was still able to make out the schism playing out in center square, eyes taking in the swift jabs, the hard hits, and incredible powers each villain and hero possessed. It was well worth the feeling of terror and anxiety pounding against his skin.

When the fight was over and Dakota City's heroic duo came out victorious, newscasters flooded the pair before they had the chance to depart, an onslaught of who, what, when, and how's thrown in their face at any given moment. Virgil wanted to stay and watch, maybe even thank the two if the media would just let them _breathe_, but his father's firm hold on his hand led him back towards the car two blocks away.

He would occasionally catch glimpses of her in the five years to come before his fateful trip to the train station. Everything about her: from her effortless gliding and ferocious fighting style to her wicked smiles and witty banter with reporters radiated a natural confidence Virgil strove to achieve. It took a lot of willpower not to jump up and flag her down every time she was in his general vicinity. Though, that had to do more with the fact that Richie or Frieda were usually beside him and they would laugh up a storm if they uncovered just how much he admired the vivacious Rocket.

Too bad neither one was here to see him now.

"Oh man, I can't - " Virgil could feel his voice about to crack and took a deep breath instead, though the wide smile digging into his cheeks stood ever resilient, "I can't believe you're here, in front of me! I'm a big, _huge_ fan of your work, Rocket. You have no idea. I watched you first when you were - "

"Boy, you need to stop," her hand landed inches away from his face, her brows wrinkled into a scowl, "And _listen_ to me. What we are about to go up against is _not_ child's play. I know you and your little group of runaway friends had fun throwing the smack down on the Reach, but you kids got lucky. And civilians weren't at stake. Now, you either roll with me and help get rid of this Hot-streak flunky or stay put and direct traffic."

Virgil gulped and nodded, though her apparent agitation didn't stop him from asking, "…Could we at least grab a slice of pizza after this?"

The woman in front of him heaved a sigh, despite the fact her lips curved into a grin, a low giggle slipping passed her throat, "Sure, Static. Pizza it is."


	2. Stolen

"So...what about Frieda?"

Virgil looked away from Richie, cupping the back of his neck, "Well...I still like her too, _a lot_."

"What?" Richie pulled his body back, focusing on the way Virgil's shoulders slumped, "Dude, you can't do that! Liking two girls at the same time. That's only bound to stir up trouble, especially if our little hurricane finds out."

"It's not like we're dating or anything..." Virgil trailed, deciding it best to keep his eyes as far from Richie's as possible. He knew the flicker of disappointment was bound to cross them sooner or later, and he really wasn't prepared for it, "S-she said that she's still really confused about us and that she might not be ready to date a superhero...or something like that."

"And how does that justify having feelings for a married woman with a kid?" Richie asked.

Virgil's stomach twisted at the brutal honesty Richie's voice inflicted, fists clenching against the metal, "Look, I came for you for support. Haven't you ever liked more than one girl before?"

The space between them thickened, a quiet tension Virgil had not expected. Richie cleared his throat after a few more moments passed, his turn to look away from Virgil's form.

"No...I've never had that problem actually. I'm just a one-crush-at-a-time kind of guy," Richie said softly, fingers strumming, "And I guess you're right. You came here for support and I sort of just...I'm sorry. It's just kind of weird to hear after the years you've spent crushing on Frieda. I would have never thought you go after someone you can't possibly ever have."

"It's not like I pursue or anything," Virgil clarified, taking his chance to snag a quick look at his friend. The look he gave was one of concern and thoughtfulness, with a hint of something else Virgil was unable to decode, "She just talks to me and we go on patrol when we're both in Dakota City. Nothing's going to happen. She's very happy with her husband. I just...needed to tell someone or else I was going to explode."

"Ah, I see," Richie smiled, "I know the feeling. It's just some kind of puppy love then?"

"I guess," Virgil sighed, looking up the dusk settling into the sky, "There's something there on my part, but definitely not on hers. And at least with Frieda...I _know_ she likes me. She's told me."

"Then you should give her your undivided attention," Richie nodded his head, giving Virgil's shoulder a firm squeeze, "You two really deserve each other, and I mean that in the best way. This Rocket already has her happy ending. Maybe it's time you try to find yours."

"You're right, Richie!" adrenaline rushed through his veins, shooting a wave of goosebumps across his skin, "I like Frieda. _A lot_. She's been the one since the fourth grade. She's charming, smart, funny, _and_ classy. I'm not about to give that away because of some - "

A streak of purple cut through the twilight, a vision of a woman guarding the streets of her city. Virgil's voice was lost, taking in her casual, graceful form. Her mission in Seattle must have ended early...

Richie sighed, shook his head, and slapped his friend on back, "Maybe you should hold off on that little declaration of undying love to Frieda and clear your head with some butt kicking?"

"Sometimes it's like you can read my mind," Virgil pulled away from his friend and coaxed his faithful trash lid to his side with a string of electricity, "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Have fun, V," Richie waved and before he knew it, Virgil was flying off to meet his lady crush, hormones and excitement and ego crashing into his chest all at once.

He just couldn't help it, really. Rocket had stolen a piece of him and he wasn't too sure if he wanted it back.


End file.
